Apprends moi à Voler
by Nekito-chan
Summary: traducción, tokio hotel Todo el mundo parece tener un comportamiento extraño con Tom. ¿Por qué? Podra Tom volver a dialogar con su hermano? ¿Por qué Bill se distancia tanto de su gemelo?
1. Prologue

Hola :) esta historia la leí recién y me pareció muy linda :0! Le pedí la autorización a la autora para traducirla x) me dejó y muy amablemente me dijo las palabras ke no sabía de significado exacto x-x espero que les guste, va también el 1er cap ya que el prologo no dice mucho ;D

Enjoy! :D

Merci Draya felton de m'avoir aidé avec les mots dificiles (ben oui pour moi xD) et de me donner l'autorisation pour publier la traduction :D !

**Apprends moi à Voler**  
(_**Enseñame a Volar**_)  
by **Draya Felton**

**Pr****ólogo:**

– ¿Me odias?

–No

…

– ¿Me amas?

–No

…

–Lo siento

–Yo no

Volvió cerca de la cama y avanzó su mano hacia su hermano, tratando de acariciar su mejilla desgarrada, al igual que la suya, por sus lágrimas. Pero no se dejo hacer, retrocediendo hacia el muro, la cabeza gacha, las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

Retiró su mano y salió de la pieza si decir palabra.

–No me abandones – murmuró en el pasillo mientras que su doble pronunciaba las mismas palabras en el silencio de su pieza.


	2. Chapter 1: Tu me manques

Aquí va el cap 1 :)

**Apprends moi à Voler**  
(_**Enseñame a Volar**_)  
by **Draya Felton**

**Capítulo 1: Me haces falta**

**Flash Back:**

12 años antes

– _¿Sabes volar, Tom?_

–_No, Bill. ¿Y tú?_

–_Tampoco. ¿Dónde se aprende?_

–_No lo sé. Quizás con los ángeles._

**Fin Flash Back**

El joven de 17 años se levantó, vestido únicamente de una camiseta XXL y de un bóxer negro. Salió de la pieza, semidormido, y entró en la brillante cocina de su madre.

– ¡Hola mamá! –dijo mirando a su madre, tan bella, haciendo el desayuno mientras silbaba.

Esta balanceó la cabeza en su dirección para luego seguir con lo que hacia, sin dejar de silbar.

Un segundo joven llegó. Bill. Muy guapo con sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y su cabello alborotado.

Su madre tomó los pancakes (.-.) que acababa de cocinar y los puso en medio de la mesa con una sonrisa.

Sacó dos platos que posó al lado de los pancakes.

Tom le sonrió mientras que ella salía de la habitación, con ese aire presionado que la caracterizaba desde hacia tres meses. Bill tomó su plato, el pote de nutella y comenzó a comer sin intercambiar ni una palabra con su hermano.

– ¡Estoy atrasada! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Besos! ¡Sin tonterías! ¡Hasta la noche!– gritó su madre sin respirar

Escucharon el golpe de la puerta, el motor del auto arrancar y luego partir.

Bill suspiró. Se levantó, tomó su plato y botó el resto de su pancake a la basura, al igual que la mitad de los pancakes que quedaban.

– ¡Hey! ¡Piensa en mí! ¡Me los hubiera comido!– replicó Tom viendo todo el malgasto que hacía su hermano.

Bill le miró de reojo y le ignoró, adoptando un aire frío y altanero. Subió a su pieza sin prestar más atención a su hermano gemelo que refunfuñaba.

Tom suspiró esta vez, desesperado. Desde hacia tres meses que todo había cambiado en esa casa. Su madre se había apegado al trabajo y cuando no estaba en su oficina, pasaba su tiempo asiendo el aseo, ordenando la cocina… Tom suponía su necesidad de sumergirse en el trabajo a la partida de su padrastro, que los había dejado hace 6 meses ya. Pero Bill, ¿cómo explicar su extraño cambio? Hace tres meses y a pesar de sus incesantes esfuerzos, su hermano lo ignoraba, comía poco, no le dirigía la palabra. Sólo las miradas de reojo que percibía de repente le aseguraban que su gemelo sabía de su existencia.

Tom le odiaba de alguna forma por ignorarlo de esa manera. Le hacía mal. Tan mal.

Tom se puso frente a la tele y miró clips durante más de una hora. Se decidió finalmente a salir a dar un paseo.

Se sentía como un parásito. Ni sus amigos le respondían cuando les llamaba o iba a sus casas. Por un momento creyó que era su celular que estaba malo, viendo que la pantalla estaba quebrajada. Pero no, funcionaba a la perfección. Podía llamar a Bill y hasta tomar fotos y videos.

Toda esta historia comenzaba a hartarlo. Ya había ido donde Georg, uno de sus amigos, había tocado, pegado a la puerta y sonado el timbre mil veces, nadie le respondió. Lo mismo con Gustav y Andreas.

Había deducido que había hecho algo malo. Como con Bill.

Pero su memoria no le dejaba obtener la información que tanto necesitaba para entender el extraño comportamiento de su alrededor.

Entró a su casa antes de que las nubes amenazantes dejaran caer sus lágrimas congeladas.

Subió a su pieza, tomó la guitarra y empezó a tocar. Antes, su hermano cantaba con él. Todo el tiempo. Pero ya no.

Tom terminó por quedarse dormido, la guitarra sobre su vientre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como empujada por un fantasma. Bill se acercó a la cama. Miró la habitación, tan limpia e impecable, que su madre gustaba en regularmente despolvar, como si quisiese guardar intactos todos los recuerdos que contenía.

Una lágrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla. Tomó delicadamente la guitarra, rezando de no despertar a su hermano. La puso nuevamente en su lugar, sabiendo bien que pasaría un mal momento si su madre veía que la pieza fue desarreglada. Iba a salir cuando vio el perfil de su gemelo durmiendo.

Le hacía tanta falta.

Bill se acercó a su gemelo y acarició delicadamente sus labios con los suyos, su aliento pasando por los labios tan suaves de su doble.

–Te amo – murmuró retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta. Salió despacio, las lágrimas corriendo nuevamente por sus pálidas mejillas.


	3. Chapter 2: Peur

Holaaa :D! gracias x los comentarios x) aki va el cap 2!!

-(Draya, je te remercie, par le mp et m'avoir appris une nouvelle expression :0 ! à bientôt ;D)-

Enjoy !! :D !

**Apprends moi à Voler**  
(_**Enseñame a Volar**_)  
by **Draya Felton**

**Capítulo 2: Miedo**

Cuando miro el despertador, ya eran las 6 de la mañana. A pesar de todo lo que durmió, aún tenía sueño.

Tom miró a su alrededor, remarcando que su guitarra estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Suspiró diciéndose que su madre se estaba poniendo muy maniática.

Salió al pasillo, sus ojos aun medio cerrados, y como caminaba sin mirar por dónde iba, chocó a su gemelo, igual de dormido que él.

Cayeron ambos al suelo en un ruido sordo. Bill abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos, mientras que su hermano de apuraba en pararse y le tendía la mano con intención de ayudarle.

–Lo siento hermanito – Dijo en una sonrisa arrepentida

Sin embargo, Bill retrocedió, evitando la mano y la mirada de su doble.

– ¡Ya está Bill, lo siento! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esto?

Bill se paró, se giró y se encerró en su pieza sin una palabra más.

Tom levantó los ojos al cielo y entró al baño. Un día de estos su hermano tendría que crecer y parar de enojarse porque sí.

Entró a la ducha, arreglándole agua a una temperatura agradable para su cuerpo y aprovechó el momento.

Al cabo de una media hora, consintió al fin en salir, una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y dejó escapar un "qué guapo" riéndose solo de su arrogancia.

Se detuvo en el pasillo después de haber escuchado un ligero sollozo. Se acercó de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano de donde provenían los ruidos.

–Te lo suplico…Créeme – Decía, los sollozos ahogados por la almohada.

Tom podía perfectamente visualizar la escena, aún sin verla. Bill, acostado en al cama, la cabeza posada sobre su cojín, el teléfono sobre su oreja libre, los ojos cerrados…

– ¡No estoy LOCO! –gritó de repente

Tom miró la puerta de su madre, inquieto de que su hermano la despertara, se acordó de que eran las 6 y media y que debía de estar sin duda ya en el trabajo.

– No…No…Por favor, ¡no puedes dejarme!

Esta última frase enojó a Tom. ¿Qué podía se tan importante para que Bill se pusiera en ese estado? ¿Y de qué hablaba? Obviamente no estaba loco.

Tom se decidió y tocó a la puerta. Los llantos se interrumpieron.

– ¿Bill? Soy yo. ¿Todo bien?

Escuchó un pequeño gemido.

–Si…– sopló su hermano en un ligero susurro.

Aunque no estaba seguro que ese "sí" era para él, Tom continuó:

– Bueno…si me necesitas, estoy en mi pieza

Los sollozos recomenzaron, pero Tom se alejó aun así de la puerta. Estaba harto. Le tocaba a Bill ir a él ahora, si alguna vez lo deseaba. Él, ya tenía suficiente de correr detrás de su hermano que, sin dudas, no quería escuchar más de él.

Bill, en cuanto a él, escuchó los pasos de su hermano alejarse, aliviado. Nadie le creía, nadie quería ayudarle. Todos sus amigos le habían abandonado mientras que él sólo decía la verdad.

Estaba perdido, tenía _miedo_.

Su constatación le golpeó como látigo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Porque sí, era obvio que ahora, le tenía _miedo_ a Tom.


End file.
